


[SDRA2同人]败者的陨落。[帝读/ABO/R-18]

by April_Winchester



Category: sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Winchester/pseuds/April_Winchester





	[SDRA2同人]败者的陨落。[帝读/ABO/R-18]

　　读卖日经经历了一场不应该记入他人生的大失败。

　　若按照常规，在这个人类拥有第二性征的奇妙世界上，一旦得到了“Omega”这个鲜少而稀有的身份，那就基本上无缘了社会与职场。但是读卖日经是特立独行的极少数的极少数，被确定分化成Omega的他还是确信性别不能成为他发展记者生涯的阻碍。好在发情期比他想象中来得规律，于是依靠着强力的抑制剂，即使是在Alpha的社会精英面前採访他也游刃有余。

　　对外他声称自己是个再普通不过的Beta，这一点在被选入希望之峰后，甚至成立博伊德之后也没有变。再后来到了空岛上，他也一直保持着这个平衡——自然，这个超前先进的程序世界会完美还原人全部的生理机能，而他大约是唯一的Omega，这是读卖在那之前就明白的事。不过他有足够的信心在众人面前完美地掩饰好他的缺陷。毕竟光他的组织成员裡就有两名Alpha，但他依旧是他们毋庸置疑的首领。

　　在那一天，早餐过后与正出门的空见了面，故意围绕对方三围展开的採访被强制打断，这个疑点满身的女性Beta毫不犹豫地以一句“变态”结束了两个人的对话。读卖日经摊手表示自己不是故意的，但对方还是走了，他拉了拉帽檐环视了一圈无人的四周，接着才偷偷摸摸地跑到便利店，顺走了一瓶抑制剂。

　　回去的路上他盘算着以怎样的理由在自己的房间裡挨过将至的发情期，最后他选择在集体午餐的时候演了一场完美的肚子疼大戏，在众人面前说明了之后匆匆离开。

　　只要在自己的房间裡就能放任自己。空岛上的个人居室被设置成能阻隔声音与信息素，这是对身为Omega的读卖最有利的一点。他关上门的那一刻深深松了口气，就在眼前的发情期让他有些慵懒无力，草草把那瓶抑制剂服下后便瘫在床上，听着时钟一分一秒走过的声音打算睡上一觉。

　　…？

　　不对。有什么东西不对。

　　本应使人感到疲惫的抑制剂的效应并没有出现，倒不如说顺着时间的推移，他反而更加精神了。他惊觉这些变动绝对不太正常，暴露在空气中的肌肤感受到周遭的温度似乎在上升，一种熟悉又陌生的、甜腻的冲动从喉咙泛起，迫使他呼吸的节拍愈发沉重。

　　这是发情期到来的征兆。

　　从来没有直面过自己的发情期的读卖日经陷入了慌乱，他没考虑过抑制剂出问题这一突发情况的可能性，所以现在的他束手无策，Omega的发情期一旦开始便如洪水一般不可逆转。

　　随热度的扩散他开始愈发的躁动，这股前所未有的欲求像是伊甸园的禁果，咬下一口就会无可救药地上瘾。他的手终于忍不住贴到自己的身上，这个时候他已经什么地方都去不了了，发情期比预料中来得更快，他的手指不由自主地卸去身上过于厚实的衣物，赤红着脸试图去缓和混乱的欲望。未知的情欲让他第一次恐惧于自己Omega的身份，整个人都被黏着的思想软化，无暇思考当下的前因后果。

　　甚至他想到：谁来救救我…？

　　仅凭自己绝对无法填满这令人窒息的空虚感，然而寄希望于他人也是不切实际的空想。至少于此读卖日经没有委身于任何一个Alpha的打算，因此他只暗自咬牙决定自己熬过艰难的发情期，又不自觉缩了缩身子增加安全感。

　　如果说只是一次比较煎熬的发情期，对他来说也算不上是什么失败。但是事态的发展往往是出其意料的戏剧性，在关键人物出现之前没有落幕的可能。

　　因而房间的四堵墙壁和门锁全被无视了，就住在隔壁的魔法师在他最不应该出现的时间出现。这位不速之客一穿入房间便因满屋浓郁的信息素而感叹了一波，当他看见正缩在床上的读卖日经时，更是若有所思般点了点头。

　　充盈整个居室的是凛冽的薄荷茶的气息，每走近一步气息就会变得浓厚几分，面前这个恨透了他的人的潜在意识仿佛在热情地邀请他。三王寺帝低眸，饶有兴味地端详起床铺一角蜷缩着的，可怜的Omega记者：与记忆中在博伊德初见时满身傲气的他简直判若两人，果然再倔强的人也挣脱不开第二性征的控制。他厚实的外套已经滑落到腰间，两条围巾被丢在了床边，白衬衫隐约透出白里透红的肉体，同喘息的节奏微微起伏。

　　…难得一见的美妙画面。

　　察觉到不速之客的突然出现，读卖日经猛然抬起了头，水雾朦胧的紫眸一瞬与神色平淡的魔法师四目相对，霎时便炸开了锅。

　　“…三王寺！！你…！！”

　　鬼知道这家伙怎么进来的，在这种最不允许他人介入的时刻。一见到这家伙的脸就意识到大事不妙，尽管没有驱赶对方的余力也尽量大声地斥骂起来，因为读卖日经心知肚明：让三王寺留在这里的后果。

　　“都变成这样了，骂人的功夫还是很娴熟嘛。”

　　不绝于耳的脏话改变不了什么，最多徒增一点噪音。穿墙而入的入侵者不会因为这点责骂就乖乖离开，相反他踱步到读卖身边蹲下了身，面无表情地抬起对方的下颌，用戏谑的口吻打断了骂声。

　　“你现在这个样子，说实话很糟糕哎~读卖日经。”

　　“希望你稍微安分点——我可是不折不扣的Alpha呢？”

　　“！？”读卖倏地一震，那些骂人的话也梗住了。从那个人碰上肌肤的指尖开始，一点点融进来属于他的信息素的气息：那是读卖熟悉的，曾经在某家著名的酒吧采访，一位顶尖的调酒师介绍他最擅长的鸡尾酒——他记得那是叫“特基拉日出”的带着果香和辛辣烈酒气味的酒。三王寺帝的信息素，就同那杯赤黄相间的酒如出一辙，让他记忆犹新。

　　烈酒与果香与薄荷相遇，Alpha的气息对一个身处发情期苦海的Omega来说是无法抗拒的毒药，这一点对总在逞强的读卖来说也是相同的。所以他发觉在潜意识内，那股他曾经深恶痛绝的味道开始变得舒心，被它团团包围甚至会产生异样的欲求不满——他被吸引着向那个方向蹭了蹭，这时候他意识到，自己完了。

　　Omega对Alpha的绝对臣服。他即将输给这份掩藏在血肉中的本性。

　　纵然他脑内警钟鸣响，告诫着他对方的身份，那修长手指埋入他口腔扣弄起他舌头时，他也皱着眉头接受了。津液顺着三王寺的指隙从口中溢出，点点儒湿他洁白的衬衫，这般羞耻的动作让读卖恨不得自杀，可由此带来的抚慰感却拉扯着他向更背离正轨的深渊里行进。

　　三王寺帝松开了手，读卖日经欲拒还迎的矛盾表现对他来讲十分有趣，他有意无意地释放自己的信息素，并十分满意地观察到读卖表情裡细微的变化。他手指在领口几个动作，披在身上松松垮垮的披风就滑了下去，礼帽和面具，从一开始他就没打算带来——在这个在空岛上最熟悉他的人面前没什么必要。

　　读卖身上挂着的繁琐的衣装也被三王寺褪去，仅留一件衬衫的他带着别样的诱惑力，那是一种Omega与生俱来的魅力。三王寺俯过身贴近，在读卖的耳侧发声，再极其恶劣地，舔了一下他泛红的耳垂。

　　“要做吗？”

　　！？

　　这一句危险发言成功激起了化学反应，读卖日经的脸以肉眼可见的速度腾起赤色，喧哗虽然激烈，声音的实质却是绵软的。单纯言语上的拒绝掩饰不了身体的欢迎，从那愈发浓重的薄荷茶香就能分辨出来。

　　“混蛋……给我滚、滚开！！”

　　读卖くん是不诚实的读卖くん。明明音调无力到如此地步，也还不会就此乖乖就范。他的这种性子三王寺再清楚不过，毕竟自那时起就见识过他存疑、不羁又有些狡黠的眼神。想要打破这道防线倒也是小菜一碟，发情期是绝佳的助力—三王寺只是在他脖颈后的腺体上轻轻按了按，那骂声立马就凝滞在了半空。

　　Alpha的触碰，简直是爱欲爆发的引火索。读卖的所有反抗在一时间都失去了意义，大脑传来的是服从信号，自内而外的欠缺感催促着他与之交合纠缠。再桀骜不驯的虎豹也是粘人的猫，停顿在中途的责骂变了味道，不受控制地转为温顺的邀请。

　　“…再、再…呃嗯…。”

　　在此之上他说不出更多的话了，但至少这些就是默许三王寺为所欲为的昭示。顺理成章，既然对方已经先身居下风就乘胜追击，三王寺帝立刻掌握了主导权。距离缩短，揉捏着颈侧的同时覆以双唇的亲吻，他细细扫过对方温热口腔的每一个角落，再去纠缠无处躲藏的柔软的舌，逼迫着对方吞咽下彼此混合的津液，这一粘稠的吻持续了漫长的一分钟。

　　读卖日经向来不擅长应付这一类事，事实上他连接吻都是头一回，未知的事情鲜少让他产生害怕的情绪，而这一次他害怕极了，他害怕自己的身体在仇人面前展露出的，柔弱的变化。例如当下，他还未完全亲吻的缺氧感中缓过神，三王寺的手就一步步向下而去。

　　西装裤和内裤都是妨碍，卸去这些之后才能体会到Omega是多么糟糕的生物。三王寺帝感触颇深，他只是用指尖在读卖半勃的分身前端轻碰几下，颇为好听的喘息就会从上方传来。过于有趣，因此变本加厉，他的手覆上白淨的柱身略施以摩挲，在湿润的铃口处勾勒出顶端的形状，对方倒是在紧咬着下唇试图避免呻吟的外溢，不过是谁都能看清那双薄紫藤色的眼睛中微微湿润的水光。

　　由上至下抚过囊袋，蹭到大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，偶然发掘出了敏感的地带，却坏心眼地戛然而止。若有若无的爱抚让读卖日经很是不满，就算是仇敌的触摸也甘之如饴，难耐、饥渴、羞耻心一时间占据了他的精神，顺应本能行动是最迅速的，还未等大脑的控制便脱口而出，而后就连自杀的心都有了。

　　“快…一点。…”

　　——噢？既然是这样露骨的邀请函，三王寺帝自然十分受用。重心转移，他搂起浑身疲软的青年，让那具体温颇高的躯体软绵绵地依靠在自己的身上，毫不吝啬地释放信息素的同时，手也关注到了早已润湿得一塌糊涂的穴口。

　　Omega的自体润滑可是个好东西，身体在第一时间就做好了被入侵的准备。两根手指的进入畅通无阻，被格外热情的肠肉包裹住与之缠绵。他默不作声地又填了一根手指进去，缓缓抽动，收获了落在耳边理想的轻叹声。

　　“身体，很敏感呢？”

　　故意的，这家伙绝对是故意的。读卖日经听到这话简直杀心顿起，可是除了咬牙切齿在心裡闪过一万种杀了他的办法外，他也只有圈住对方脖子喘息的份儿。

　　扩张只需要简简单单的几下就可以了事，谁的潜意识内都迫不及待向下一步进展。被放躺在床上的读卖日经靠着床头的被褥枕头，自迷离涣散的眼神中看得出来他的紧张。三王寺破天荒地在他颤动的眼睫边落吻，动作之轻似乎不像是他本人：“不要担心，交给我。”

　　与Omega的长时间接触对Alpha来说也同样是种煎熬，所以当性器没入的瞬间，两方都发出了细微的歎气声。穴道内充裕的液体使进入比想象中来得顺畅，毫不费力地接纳了来者的全部，争相分享情热的温度。

　　几声低吟闷在读卖日经的喉咙裡，在三王寺扶着他的腰侧开始增大动作的幅度时它们不争气地从口中溜了出来。那是一种软糯的、迷茫的，如蜜糖般甜腻的暧昧呻吟，他失神地捏着垫在身后的被褥，半阖起水雾氤氲的双目。

　　“读卖くん…这个时候，是不是该叫我的名字？”

　　这一下又惊扰到读卖的心神，他细汗微微儒湿的黑发被三王寺撩拨到一边，露出了满脸写着难以置信的赤红面孔。他忿忿不平，艰难地堆出强硬的语气，却在对方几下施加力道的顶撞下软化了尾音：“…三王寺帝，我、我要杀了你……呜嗯、！…”

　　“噢…？必须要加一句骂我的话才叫得出来吗？读卖くん还真是不够坦诚。”三王寺玩味性质的口吻，打一开始就是读卖日经不爽的存在，而三王寺毫不在意这些，他掰过读卖的手摩挲他挂着薄茧的指腹，再强行地向下方游移，触碰到两人交合的地方，“明明和你的仇敌这样紧密相交了，其实很舒服…吧？”

　　手指灵敏的知觉，接受到的是灼热、黏腻的触感——那是他的后穴正吸吮吞吐着对方性器的证明。罪恶感反而是激发敏感度的灵药，三王寺耶没有放过这一时刻，他挡住了读卖想要推开他的手与之十指相扣，身下抽插的力度又大了几分。时不时碾过某个特殊的点，快感随之产生，像是绵长的电流，突击神经末梢冲上混沌的大脑，让读卖的气音染上稚嫩的哭腔，他不想受三王寺的控制，可情欲最深处他不知不觉地开始迎合一波波的冲击，被抬高的双腿不知何时也已经圈住身上人的腰肢。……他彻底败给了屈于欲望的自己。

　　爱恨相交，生疏的情事给读卖日经莫大的刺激，理智已是无用之物，被双方所抛弃。三王寺帝满足于欣赏读卖过分孩子气，幼稚而羸弱的一面，在亲吻他肌肤落下痕迹、将出格的言语倾吐在他耳边抑或是剐蹭到他敏感的一处时，他的反应都是无措而可爱的。现在他还有最后一个想法没有得逞……但那也在他双手的操控之中。他磨蹭着寻找细嫩肠壁的那个不同的突破口，并很快就摸清了方向，顶撞而去，四周的穴肉立刻紧张地收缩，绞得他有点发疼。

　　生殖腔的位置准确无误。他贴近反应激烈的读卖日经，想要以亲吻分神引导他放松下来。而记者多少明白Omega的生理机能，儘管是在程序中也会被完整地重现，包括彻底的标记…不可以，绝对不可以。他开始挣扎，但次次撞击生殖腔的抽插穿刺带来的性快感拽着他冲向高潮迭起的顶峰，汗水、眼泪和交互汇合的爱液湿润了遍体，他发觉身下相交处愈发清晰的胀痛感，是成结的预兆。

　　“不要…求、求你了…别、……”放下了一切作为死敌的架子，头一回他由心底说出了乞求意味的话，还有些打颤的抽泣音，听起来怪可怜的。但三王寺帝比他想象的恶劣得多，怎么可能因为他的示弱讨饶就真的放过他？又一次的接吻替代了回答，堵住了他拒绝的话语。与此同时，生理的锁链凝成连接彼此的结，高潮在泪眼朦胧的拥吻中掀起，淫乱不堪的白液扩散于体内点点溅上小腹，最后唇瓣带着银丝相离，三王寺偏过头咬上他颈后的腺体。薄荷茶的味道逐渐与他最不想再接触的味道相融，深刻地烙印在他的身体裡，至此他将再也离不开那股可恶的酒香。

　　啊、啊……读卖日经印满绝望的表情映入眼帘，三王寺却是探手擦去了他眼角的泪：“我可是把「番」这个重要的位置交给了你呢，别哭啊？”

　　打一开始，他就知道读卖日经是个深藏不露的Omega，那些看似完美的掩饰中的纰漏逃不过他的眼睛。他也清楚空岛程序的抑制剂没什么药效，不过他没有义务告诉读卖，反而托这一点的福，他才有机会看到这位外人面前开朗阳光的新闻记者不为人知的一面——除了他谁也不知道的一面。

　　彻底的标记不是一时兴起，他也不在乎他未来的番的身份如何，对读卖日经进行的实验太过有趣，把他绑在身边也未尝不可。他看着读卖还未从性事中缓和回来的，疲惫而混乱的泪颜，难得以不易察觉的浅笑靠近，手指穿过对方凌乱的黑发，把青年拥入怀中。

　　“以后也——请、多、指、教。读卖くん”他轻声说道。

　　几日后的读卖日经还是照常与众人一同行动，向来心地善良的几位女生询问他身体的状况，被他笑着搪塞而过。没人知道在他橘黄色围巾的遮掩下面，留着一个个艳红的吻痕，那是属于三王寺帝的杰作。


End file.
